


P69-101

by captain_sassy_socks



Series: April Drabble Challenge [29]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen, and the rest of the gang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: When the designation of a planet is questionable at best.
Series: April Drabble Challenge [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685236
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	P69-101

General Hammond got to be kidding? The mission briefing is about a planet with the designation P69-101. Whoever was in charge of naming has a bizarre sense of humor.

Sam hopes her teammates don’t notice.

Daniel gives a lengthy lecture about some significant ruins, Teal’c listens with stoic calm, whereas the General throws in the occasional question.

So far, so good.

She chances a glimpse to her left.

And regrets the decision immediately.

Giddy energy radiates from his fingertips while a knowing smirk tugs at the corner of his mouth.

She sighs internally.

It’s gonna be a _very_ long mission.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on Tumblr


End file.
